Death, Pain, and Hurt
by cd818
Summary: new Chapter up.
1. Default Chapter

To let you know ahead of time. MY SPELLING SUCKS ASS.  
  
~I do not own Evangelion~  
  
/Misato's apartment/ ~Asuka's room~  
  
"baka, baka, baka, baka, BAKAAAAAA...." Asuka screamed with her face stuffed into her pillow crying.  
  
'why am I crying....he got what he deserved.... but why...no.. he didn't....he didn't derseve it.' Asuka thought  
  
"SHINJI" Asuka cried out into her pillow still crying.  
  
~Misato's room~  
  
"Shinji..." Misato said through the tears and crys holding a picture of her Asuka, Rei Ritsuko, Kaji and Shinji out by her car.  
  
"why did you have to go." Misato cried to her self.  
  
'you had..no friends....no family until you came here...your my friend...my family.' Misato thought.  
  
"first my dad, then Kaji, then you Shinji...." Misato hugged her knees and started to cry more.  
  
/NERV's hospital wing/  
  
'Pilot Ikari....Shinji Ikari...protected Unit 00 and Unit 02 in a fight.' Rei's thought's ran through her head as she soon felt tears falling on her hand in the NERV hospital wing looking out of a window.  
  
"he protected me."  
  
"are these tears...again..why am I crying." Rei said softly to herself.  
  
"Pilot Ikar.........Shinji..protected me and Pilot of Unit 02." Rei said to herself and then felt a hand touching her shoulder.  
  
"Rei...." a masculent voice said.  
  
"yes..Commander Ikari." Rei looked up to see Gendo.  
  
"I brung it upon myself to tell you...Misato and Asuka have already been informed...you were knocked out at the time." Gendo stalled a bit.  
  
"what it is Sir." Rei said with a soft calm voice like always and felt Gendo finger wipe a tear off her face.  
  
"Pilot Ikari...Shinji..was pronounced dead yesterday after the angel was defeated." Gendo said looking and Rei and then out the window and pushed his glasses up.  
  
Rei with an shocked look on her face that she had never had in her life. "de...dead.." she managed to studder out.  
  
"Yes. Shinji is dead." Gendo said turning and starting to walk away.  
  
Gendo started slowly walk away like he always did and soon stopped hearing Rei crying...something he never heard from her before. "Rei.."  
  
Rei sat there hearing her self trying to stop. 'am I crying...why...is it because of Pilot Ikari's death' she though. "Yes....Commander" Rei said still crying.  
  
"...........nothing" Gendo shruged and walked until he reached his office.  
  
~~The same day next week~~  
  
"I hate funerals." Misato said crying standing out side in a grave yard next to Asuka, Hikari, Ritsuko, Rei, Toji, and Kensuke.  
  
"we all feel the same" Toji said trying to do his best to hold back tears.  
  
"I had enough....BAKA." Asuka shouted and turned to run only to stop and gasp seeing her what she saw.  
  
Everyone turned around and gasped with shocked looks on there faces.  
  
"C...Commander." Misato studdered out of her mouth. "what are you doing here." She said wiping her face with a tissue that Toji had in his Suit's pocket.  
  
"paying my respects to my wife and son not that I had to tell you." Gendo said walkign past then up to the graves and looked down seeing Yui's grave next to Shinji's.  
  
"I'm sorry Yui....Shinji..I lied to you..." Gendo reached in his pocket and pulled out a picture placing it into a clear glass slot on the tombstone and standing up and walking off pushing up his glasses.  
  
"if you ask me.....that guy didn't even deserve to be in this grave yard...even if it was just for a few minutes or not." Toji spat out.  
  
"hey...who's that.." Hikari and Toji said examining the picture he put in the tombstone.  
  
Rei, Misato, and Asuka looked down to see the picture. "thats Shinji as a baby...clearly thats the Commander and that woman...is.." Asuka said.  
  
"Yui Ikari." Ritsuko said out of the blue. "Pilot Ika.............Shinji's mother."  
  
"wow...she's beautiful...what happened to her" Hikari said.  
  
"She was killed in a lab experiment when Shinji was a little kid......well..thats what everyone says." Misato said. "then you know the rest about the commander abandoning him shortly afterwards."  
  
"Its getting late.....we should go.." Toji said wiping a tear away from his face...he had finally cracked and joined everyone else.  
  
"your right....I gotta have alittle talk with that little evil red head Asuka" Misato said.  
  
"come on...well give you kids a lift" Misato said.  
  
Toji, Hikari, Kensuke, and even Rei was looking at her weird.  
  
"let me rephrase that... were getting a ride with Ritsuko" Misato said wiping a tear away.  
  
"we better get going." Toji said.  
  
"Lets go" Kensuke said as they all began to walk and then they all nearly stopped at the same time to see Rei still standing by the grave.  
  
"good bye..Shinji" Rei said and turned to catch up with the others.  
  
"bye....Shinji" Misato said and they all got into Ritsuko's car and rode off. 


	2. chapter 2

I'm going to continue this story to try and get a bit more in before my mind totally cracks and I can type no more. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
/Misato's apartment/ ~latet that night~ "ASUKA...." Misato yelled slamming the door and walking through the apartment.  
  
"GET OUT HERE NOW." she yelled again looking around in the front and the kitchen.  
  
"what is it." Asuka came out her room with a pair of shorts and a pink shirt on.  
  
"What the hell is your problem...leaving that funeral like that." Misato looked at her.  
  
"non of your business." Asuka said turning to go back into her room but then got grabbed and flung onto the couch by Misato.  
  
"what the hell is your problem" Asuka spat out getting back up but then getting shoved back down by the older woman.  
  
"MY PROBLEM IS YOU ACTING LIKE A STUCK UP LITTLE BITCH" Misato yelled looking at Asuka's now shocked face.  
  
"look Asuka....Shinji gave his life to protect you and Rei...thats right...you along with the chick you call wondergirl." Misato said now a bit calmly.  
  
"Leave me alone...Its hard enough as it is to know that he out did me in yet another fight but to save me....Baka Shinji was just stupid to give his life." Asuka spat out and then felt a stinging sensation on her face.  
  
Asuka quickly grabbed the now red and burning cheek on her face. "Look you little unthankful deamon." Misato spat at her  
  
"Shinji risked his like and gave it to protect you....rather you respect that or not...I will not let you disrespect him now...Shinji loved you and Rei..hell you two were few of the only friends he had."  
  
"No not even friends...you two were family to him...now I don't give a damn what you say but you will never, ever say anything like that again about Shinji again Do you understand me." Misat said in a cold voice  
  
Asuka was just sitting there with a shocked look on her face with tears streaming down now. "LEAVE ME ALONE" Asuka got up and ran to her room slamming flopping on her bed crying.  
  
"ASUKA" Misato yelled chasing after her looking at the crying girl.  
  
"get out" Asuka said through the crying.  
  
"no Asuka...I'm sorry." Misato said walking over to her and sitting on the girls bed  
  
"I know your gonna miss him....I keep loosing people I love." Misato said "first Kaji, and then Shinji."  
  
"Misato..I....I..I'm sorry" Asuka said crying in Misato's arms while as started to cry her self again.  
  
"Me to Asuka.." Misato said through her own tears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I'm done for now....I need to think up come more crap..  
  
THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS...BAD OR GOOD OR NEUTRAL...JUST POST THEM. 


	3. Flash back dream

Like the Reviews...being them all....MUHAHAHAHAAAAAA......who am I kidding. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
/Misato's apartment/ ~3 months later~  
  
Misato and Asuka were still greaving over Shinji's death but mostly they only did it when thinking about him, but mainly when they got the erge to go in his room and look around leaving it the same way it was when he was alive.  
  
"Asuka.....Im home." Misato said walking in  
  
"hey Misato" Asuka said watching the television with everyone's favorite warm-water penguin.  
  
"Looks like I'm cooking tonight." Misato said going into the kitched but then heard a knock on the door.  
  
"umm...I ordered out." Asuka said in releaf ordering take-out before Misato got a change to cook.  
  
"your just a bundle of joy." Misato said paying the man and closing the door walking back into the kitchen.  
  
"that was a close call Pen-pen." Asuka said to him.  
  
"WARK...WARK.." the answer she got.  
  
"MY COOKING IS NOT THAT BAD" Misato yelled to the two.  
  
Asuka shruged and walked into the kitchen and ate with Misato and there little feathered friend.  
  
"I'm going to sleep." Asuka said standing up and throwing away the paper plate that Misato had lazily purchased because she didn't want to wash dishes.  
  
"Me to... Night" Misato said going the same and retreating to her room.  
  
"Night" Asuka returned to her room.  
  
~Later that night~  
  
Asuka layed asleep in her bed tossing and turning.  
  
~Asuka's DREAM~  
  
"Shinji...." Misato yelled  
  
"Ikari-kun" Rei yelled  
  
"BAKA" Asuka yeleld  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHH........" Shinji let out a blood chilling scream as the Angel ripped the arm off Unit one.  
  
"SHINJI" all three of the girls yelled as the screaming stopped and Unit one was armless with an Angel on top of it pounding it with tenticals.  
  
"Shinji...Shinji...Shinji..." Asuka screamed.  
  
"IKARI" Rei shouted.  
  
-NERV headquarters-  
  
"No readings on life support. We don't know how Shinji's doing" Maya said flenching trying her best to avoid looking at the screen.  
  
"SHINJI" Misato shouted and then looked back at the always calm look on Gendo's face.  
  
"Activate the dummy plug." he said with an always cold voice.  
  
"Sir its not working..." Maya said.  
  
'Unit-01 is rejecting dummy plug again.' Gendo thought in his mind. "Repeat all steps until it works" He said  
  
"Sir its still not working." Maya stated.  
  
"What's the stats of Unit-00 and 02" Misato shouted.  
  
"there out of power....even if...there to badly damaged." Maya shouted.  
  
Everyone looked shocked to see Unit-01 kick the Angel off of it and saw it stand.  
  
"Stats now" Misato yelled.  
  
"Its the same. but its not but its not the dummy plug" Maya stated.  
  
"then...has it gone beserk." Ritsuko said.  
  
"no....it....It's Shinji" Maya said.  
  
"SHINJI" Misato yelled and saw Rei and Asuka now on the screen  
  
"Whats going on" Asuka said in a demanding voice.  
  
"Looks like Shinji still has some fight left." Ritsuko said.  
  
"Ikari-kun" Rei said.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH. Shinji yelled still in alot of pain but ingorning it taclking the Angel with the armless body of the Eva.  
  
The Angel had got up and threw Unit-01 and then turned back to Unit-00 and 02 who hadn't got a chance to get taken back to the base.  
  
"m...Misato alittle help." Asuka shouted seeing the Angel slowly easing on the mangled Eva's.  
  
"ASUKA....AYANAMI" Shinji shouted in a rage taclking the Angel this time but now holding its head down on it forcing it to the ground and moving with its feet.  
  
"Shinji....RETREAT NOW" Misato yelled  
  
"you hurt my friends.....you won't live....even if I don't..i musn't run away...musn't run away..musn't run away" Shinji said.  
  
"Polit Ikari...RETREAT AND THATS AND ORDER" Gendo stood up and shouted.  
  
Misato and Ritsuko looked back at him and then looked at the screen.  
  
"NO....I HAVE TO DO THIS...HE WILL DIE.." Shinji shouted.  
  
"BAKA...." Asuka shouted.  
  
"g....good-bye...." Shinji said looking down.  
  
"BAKA.." She shouted again.  
  
"He's cut all connections to headquarters." Maya said.  
  
"SHINJI" Everyone shouted.  
  
Everyone looked in shock as Unit-01 exploded.  
  
"Shinji." Misato said.  
  
"Ikari-kun" Rei said.  
  
"BAKA" Asuka shouted  
  
~DREAM end.~  
  
"Asuka....Asuka" Misato said shaking the crying and shouting sleeping girl.  
  
Asuka shot up in a cold sweat crying in Misato's arms yet again.  
  
"Asuka...Asuka" Misato said holding her. "I know....I know." She said holding her and laying her back down but laying down with her.  
  
"It'll get better in time...Asuka" Misato said to the girl who was crying in her arms. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Death leads to Rebirth

I WILL NOT STOP.....MUHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA....... who am I kidding. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~2 weeks later~  
  
"Stats" Misato looks to Maya.  
  
"Asuka and Rei's SYNC ratio has dropped.." Maya said looking at the screen and then looking over to see the Unit-01 that had been repared but not knowing why seeing as how Shinji was the only who could pilot it.  
  
"Damn it...." Misato said looking at them  
  
"thats enough for today girls." Misato said and then heard a noise and looked at the workers Stats.  
  
"Its an Angel" Maya said.  
  
"Damn it....not now..." Misato said and looked back to see Gendo looking at them.  
  
"Angel's location..." Misato said. "to be exact....its in the center of Tokyo-3." A worker said looking at them.  
  
"we can't send the Eva's out until we know what were dealing with." Misato mumbled. "start defence now." Misato shouted.  
  
The missile turnets started to shoot at the Angel but then they noticed it was just standing like all the others.  
  
"we don't have much of a choice Misato" Ritsuko said.  
  
"grr.....Asuka, Rei...you will engage the Angel ready" Misato said.  
  
"Yeah." Asuka said.  
  
"understood" Rei said.  
  
"great....Evangelion 00 and 02 Launch" Misato said as the Eva's were sent up to the surface followed by guns.  
  
The Eva's grabbed the guns and ran off in different directions shooting at the Angel who was still standing there.  
  
"Misato...alittle help" Asuka shouted at the last of her ammo.  
  
Her and Rei looked over to see two more weapons comming up but now lances.  
  
They grabbed them and ran after the Angel who was standing there.  
  
"your DEAD" Asuka shouted and willed her Eva followed by Rei.  
  
They both gasped to see a Light glowing on the Angel.  
  
"ASUKA....REI" Misato shouted seeing them getting blasted by the the Angels beams.  
  
"NO" Asuka shouted along with Rei feeling the pain from the hit.  
  
"MISATO.." Asuka shouted. "we need he..." Asuka stopped feeling more pain and looked to see that Unit-00 was right next to her and seen the Angel on top of them striking them both.  
  
"ASUKA..REI." Misato shouted. "Sir." Misato looked back at Gendo.  
  
"Activate Unit-01's dummy plug." Gendo stated.  
  
"Sir...the Dummy plug was totally rejected by Unit-01...it won't work anymore." Maya said.  
  
"no.." Gendo said under his breath with his hands together infront of his face.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHH.." Every flenched hearing the girls scream.  
  
"Asuka...Rei" Misato said "if only Shinji was still here." She said and every looked in shock at the Eva cage to see Unit-01's eyes on.  
  
"Whats going on....is the dummy plug working." Misato said and looked back to see Gendo standing up with his hands holding the railing.  
  
"no...and....it...its not beserk.." Maya said with a scared look on her face.  
  
"Whats going on.." Misato said.  
  
"Shinji..." Gendo said looking at the Eva.  
  
Everyone was in shock to see there site and then heard another scream from the girs. "Stats." Misato shouted.  
  
"there's no one inside but...its activated...It like...Its like Shinji's in there...Im even getting a Sync Ratio of 100.0%." Maya said.  
  
"whats going on.." Misato looked up at Gendo.  
  
"LAUNCH UNIT-01" Gendo shouted at them.  
  
"Evangelion Unit-01 Launch." Misato said scared.  
  
The purple Eva made it to the surface and just stood there.  
  
"whats going on." Misato shouted.  
  
"somethings comunicating from inside Unit-01" Maya said. "I'm trying to decode it now."  
  
'musn't run away. 'musn't run away. 'musn't run away' Everyone heard a fimilar voice.  
  
"Shinji.." Everyone shouted and the girls looked over at them.  
  
'Musn't run away.' They all heard it one final time before Unit-01 rushed the Angel like Shinji normally would.  
  
"Misato...whats going on" Asuka said in the dismantled Eva that was next to Rei's.  
  
"its....well.....we don't know." Misato said looking at the screen with everyone.  
  
"Its Shinji" Gendo said.  
  
"he wants to do what he said he wanted to do...protect us." Rei said looking at the Unit-01 now stabbing the Angel with the Progressive Knife.  
  
Looking up everyone stood in shock to see the Angel self destruct on Unit- 01.  
  
"What the..." Asuka shouted. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~3 days later.~  
  
Rei and Asuka woke up in the NERV hospital room looking at eachother.  
  
"your up finally." Ritsuko said looking at them.  
  
"your test are done so you girls can leave today."  
  
"great.." Asuka said getting up and Rei did the same.  
  
~Misato's apartment.~  
  
Rei had came over along Ritsuko.  
  
"care to explain Ritsuko...." Misato said.  
  
"what." she looked at her.  
  
"dont look dumb...you know...you've been avoiding up these last 3 days." Asuka said. "whats with Unit-01 and Shinji's voice comming from it."  
  
"well....I wish I could tell you but its cofidential" Ritsuko said.  
  
"what kind of confidential....I have ascess to all files." Rei said.  
  
"well....its confidential because I don't even know....for that fact....neather does the commander" Ritsuko said.  
  
"so...for all we know that could have been Shinji's soul controling Unit- 01...what a load of crap." Asuka said chugging down a soda like Misato would a beer. 


	5. Rebirth

I'm Very Bored....Read At Your Own Will ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~3 months later~  
  
"hows the plan comming along." Gendo said.  
  
"Its going just as planned but Sir....I mean this is Shinji your talking about." Ritsuko said.  
  
"I don't care. Unit-01 wont respond to another pilot or the dummy plug, and Shinji's soul is in there" He said.  
  
"but Sir."  
  
"no buts...since Shinji's soul is in Eva we have to get it out and into a shell. With Rei, we know it can be done..." Gendo pushed up his glasses and stood.  
  
"so when your ready...release the Shinji clone." Gendo said walking away.  
  
"Yes Sir..." Ritsuko said. 'your big jerk....no respect for your son or the dead' She thought.  
  
"Doctor" a voice said.  
  
"what is it Rei...." "REI." Ritsuko said looking a bit shocked and shook it off.  
  
"what are you doing here?" Ritsuko said.  
  
"I have..." "right to all Files and levels, I forgot" Ritsuko said.  
  
"what are you doing." Rei said looking at her and into a screen with dummy looking things floating around.  
  
"well..it isn't like you wouldn't find out on your own or from the Commander" Ritsuko shruged.  
  
"were creating clones of Shinji like we did to you." Ritsuko said. "Shinji's soul is in Unit-01 and we have to get it out because we can't just have him activating at anytime so we're getting a body to him" She said looking at charts.  
  
"Ika...Shinji's comming back" Rei said.  
  
"yep....but keep this the others." She said as her and Rei started to walk off.  
  
"yes" Rei just said as following orders.  
  
~3 weeks later~  
  
"begining process" Ritsuko said.  
  
"perfect." Gendo said looking at the a body that was a perfect clone of Shinji.  
  
"were gonna have to keep this away from Misato." Ritsuko said.  
  
"no....when he is complete he will stay with Misato and Unit-02's pilot." Gendo said.  
  
"why..." Ritsuko said.  
  
"because.. nothing will change..I'm still not taking him in." Gendo walked away.  
  
'jerk' Ritsuko thought before finshing up.  
  
"Ikari." Rei said.  
  
Ritsuko nearly jumped out of her shoes grabbing her chest and looking at Rei standing next to her.  
  
"you have to stop doing that Rei.." Ritsuko looked at her.  
  
"doing what?" She asked.  
  
"sneaking up on people" She looked back at the clone.  
  
"ok." Rei walked away and into Gendo.  
  
"Rei..." Gendo said.  
  
"yes Sir." she looked up.  
  
"go home..." he said.  
  
"yes Sir." Rei left and began to walk home.  
  
"Unit-01....Shinji..." Gendo looked at the Eva.  
  
~1 month later~  
  
"its complete.." Ritsuko said looking at Gendo and Rei.  
  
"perfect..." Gendo said walking away.  
  
"Shinji." Rei managed to smile looking at the newly Shinji walked over to them and stood there.  
  
"where am I." he asked.  
  
"welcome to the living... Shinji, I've been told to tell you this" Ritsuko said as she sat him down.  
  
~2 hours later~  
  
"Ritsuko...what do you want." Misato said on the phone.  
  
"Misato... were sending a new Eva pilot over at night to stay with you." Ritsuko said.  
  
"new Eva...what Eva..." Misato yelled.  
  
"don't worry...were doing test now...he'll be there at about 12:00 a.m....Bye" Ritsuko laughed.  
  
"RITSUKO...." Misato shouted and slammed the phone down. "damn."  
  
"whats going on" Asuka came out the front with Hikari who was sleeping over.  
  
"theres a new pilot comming over tonight." Misato said.  
  
"WHAT......a new pilot.....why do we need a new one... No Angel can mess with m.." "you." Misato said and laughed.  
  
"whats so funny.." Asuka said and looked at the Puzzeled Hikari.  
  
"just be ready at 12:00 a.m.....you have no school or test and were trying to make a good impression" Misato said and chugged down a beer and flopped on the couch.  
  
"you need to handle that....I'm totally a good vibe person...isn't that right Hikari." Asuka said.  
  
"Hikari." Asuka looked around to see her on the couch asleep. "great...no defence..." Asuka tiptoed over to her. "WAKE UP." she shouted and laughed along with Misato when Hikari fell on the floor.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR" She yelled and watched then laugh and watch the penguin woddle over and hop in her lap.  
  
"hey" she said and lifted it up staring right in its face as it did the same.  
  
"Misato....I'm tired of that penguin distrubing my friend everytime she comes over" Asuka spat out.  
  
"he's not distrubing me one bit." Hikari said and smiled.  
  
~12:00 a.m.~  
  
*Knock Knock*  
  
"He's here...I got it." Misato yelled and ran to the door and opened.  
  
"Ritsuko...Rei..." She said.  
  
"hello Misato.." Ritsuko said looking at her.  
  
"hello" Rei said.  
  
"where's the Pilot dude at" Misato said nearly getting knocked over by Asuka.  
  
"where is the guy." Asuka said looking out the door with Misato.  
  
"I wanna see to." Hikari said looking out the door with them.  
  
"he should be comming out he car any minute...he was quite sleepy." Ritsuko said and looked at Rei.  
  
"looks like you had alittle contact first child." Asuka said looking at the rinkles on Rei usually straight clothes.  
  
"he fell asleep on me" she said.  
  
Asuka, Misato and Hikari giggled and looked out to see someone comming out of the car in black pants and a black sweater with a hood on.  
  
"there he is." Misato said.  
  
He walked over to them with his head down holding a bag.  
  
"come on it guys..." Misato said as Asuka walked over letting them in instead of Rei and Ritsuko.  
  
"we better go.... bye." Ritsuko said.  
  
"bye." Rei said as they drove off.  
  
Misato looked at the boy in the hoody and walked away. "come on..welcome home" She said.  
  
The boy took a small step first and then stepped in the door ".....I'm home."  
  
"welcome ho...." Misato stopped realising something.  
  
Asuka and Hikari looked at the shocked look on Misato's face "whats going on." Asuka and Hikari said at the same time.  
  
"s..s...s.." Misato kept saying.  
  
"who are you..." Asuka looked at him take off his hood and look up at them.  
  
"s...s...s." Asuka joined in and tears started to fall a bit.  
  
"hey.." Hikari stopped at looked at him.  
  
"I'm home..." He said.  
  
"SHINJI." Misato yelled and took him into a bear hug crying and Asuka fainted along with the shocked Hikari. 


End file.
